Prometida
by Beledien
Summary: Luego de la partida de Goku la vida transcurría normal en la Tierra, pero un día un evento cambia la pacífica vida de la familia Briefs.
1. Llega una persona del futuro

**Nota: **los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animations. Este es simplemente un fanfic sobre una idea que espero termine y sea de su agrado.

**Prometida**

Trunks regresó después de un mes fuera de la Capital del Oeste. Los negocios de su familia lo mantenían ocupado más tiempo del que su propia sangre guerrera podía soportar. Era un hecho que el hijo de Vegeta no se sentía a gusto como hombre de negocios.

Por lo menos en su casa podría descansar un rato, a lo mejor sólo tendría que soportar por un momento el reproche de su padre sobre su baja forma. Con gusto aceptaría entrar en la cámara de gravedad para un poco de entrenamiento al estilo Saiyajin. Eso sería muy bueno. Pero las cosas no salieron como el joven lo esperaba.

-Trunks hijo –Dijo Bulma, ni bien el joven abrió la puerta. Su madre mostraba un semblante diferente del acostumbrado –Que bueno que regresaste. Algo horrible ha sucedido.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Trunks asustado –¿Ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo? ¿Todos están bien?

-No es eso Trunks –Dijo Bulma –Es tu padre.

-¿Qué le ocurre a papá?

Bulma entonces comenzó a contarle a Trunks lo extraño del comportamiento de Vegeta, no estaba tan gruñón como los otros días, de hecho hasta creyó ver una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Eso era muy raro, desde la partida de Goku, Vegeta había perdido el ánimo y casi siempre se encontraba de mal humor.

-Tu padre me engaña con otra –Fue la conclusión de Bulma el momento que rompió en llanto sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor.

-No puede ser –Dijo Trunks incrédulo –Debe ser un error, no creo que papá tenga otra.

La idea de Vegeta saliendo con otra mujer más joven que su madre le era simplemente absurda, además Vegeta no era del tipo casanova que enamora a cuanta muchacha se le atravesara en camino, para eso estaba Goten.

Trunks trató de tranquilizar a su madre lo mejor que pudo exponiendo que ese cambio de humor probablemente era por otro motivo. Además que estaban hablando de Vegeta, no de Yamcha. Vegeta era sobre todo digno, y no había nada más indigno que una traición. Según él, si Vegeta tuviera otro interés femenino ya se habría marchado dejando la Corporación Cápsula.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la familia Briefs se disponía a desayunar un hecho inesperado ocurrió. Vegeta vino a sentarse a la mesa aunque no pronunció palabra alguna. Su familia conociendo bien al príncipe decidió no hacer preguntas tontas y por lo menos Bra y Trunks parecieron contentos, Bulma en cambio pareció dirigirle una mirada a su hijo sobre lo extraño de la actitud de su marido.

Más extraño aún fue el momento en que a la residencia llegó el correo de todos los días, el robot encargado trajo los sobres entregándolos a sus destinatarios. Las revistas para Bra, los contratos para Trunks y un sobre para Vegeta.

Bulma tuvo que reprimir el impulso de arrebatarle el sobre al saiyajin para convencerse de que era en efecto una misiva para su esposo.

-¿De quien es esa carta? –Preguntó Bra sin importarle las caras de extrañeza en su hermano y su madre.

-De nadie que te importe –le dijo secamente Vegeta –Me voy al gimnasio.

Bulma le hizo una señal a Trunks e inmediatamente éste se levantó y siguió a su padre al gimnasio.

-Deberían dejar en paz a papá –Protestó Bra defendiendo a su padre –Él no se mete en sus asuntos y ustedes tampoco deberían hacerlo.

-Tú no entiendes hija –Fueron las palabras de Bulma.

Por su parte Trunks llegó hasta la cámara de gravedad pensando en alguna excusa para estar en ese lugar.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Se asomó Trunks.

Vegeta que leía sonriente la carta, la guardó rápidamente y cambió su semblante.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo venir hasta aquí? ¿Qué no tienes que ir a esa oficina?

-Decidí que la vida ejecutiva no es para mí –dijo Trunks –yo quiero ser un guerrero como tú.

-Y tu madre fue la que te mandó a decir todo eso –Le gruñó Vegeta –haz lo que quieras después de todo hoy no entrenaré.

Dicho esto Vegeta se sentó y se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados y Trunks conociendo a su padre sabía que se quedaría así hasta que él saliera de la cámara.

Descorazonado Trunks salió del lugar para contarle el fallo del plan a su madre. Pero contrario a lo que creía el joven encontró a Bulma más animada en la sala de vigilancia de la familia Briefs. Ella operaba las cámaras y le mostró a su hijo un acercamiento de la cámara el momento en que Vegeta guardaba la carta. Detuvo la imagen en un plano en el que podía verse parte de la hoja. Apenas podía verse una línea al pie de la hoja en la que podía leerse "Te espero".

-Te lo dije Trunks, tu padre me engaña –La sonrisa de triunfo de pronto se le borró de la cara a Bulma y comenzó a llorar nuevamente –De seguro es con alguien más joven, como yo ya estoy viejo y él apenas ha cambiado, no ha de faltar alguna perdida que se le anda ofreciendo.

Sin saber que más hacer Trunks trató de convencer a su madre de que se equivocaba, después de todo él creía conocer bien a su padre, pero las evidencias parecían estar en su contra.

-Te demostraré que eso no es verdad, ya lo verás me encargaré de averiguar todo.

Lo dijo más para sí mismo y para mantener la figura respetable que tenía de su progenitor. Estuvo gran parte de la mañana vigilando la cámara de gravedad, de la cual Vegeta no salió ni para almorzar, sólo cuando comenzó a caer la tarde el príncipe salió como a hurtadillas de su gimnasio.

Trunks trató de seguir a Vegeta por donde fuera, pero el príncipe rápidamente notó que era seguido por lo que en varias oportunidades despistó a Trunks. Vegeta se divertía haciendo aparecer su chi en ocasiones para no dejar muy atrás a su hijo, y cuando lo sentía cerca volvía a desaparecer.

Por poco y logra despistar completamente al joven, y lo hubiera logrado porque Trunks ya estaba rendido tratando de percibir la presencia de su padre, pero de pronto sintió una presencia fuerte, casi tan fuerte como la de Vegeta, familiar y desconocida al mismo tiempo. Intrigado corrió al lugar sin olvidar que debía ocultar su misma presencia para no alertar a su padre.

Desde una ubicación ventajosa, Trunks observaba al príncipe guerrero, cuyo chi seguía escondido. De entre las sombras del callejón de la Capital del Oeste, salió una figura que en la escasa luz el joven, para su asombro, pudo vislumbrar era su viva imagen.

Mirai Trunks saludó a Vegeta con un apretón de manos, el saiyajin sonrió como muestra de afecto y le dio una palmada sobre el hombro.

-Estoy contento de verte nuevo padre.


	2. Trunks siente celos de Trunks

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animations. Segundo capítulo de esta historia. Agradeciendo los reviews tan amables que me indican que voy por buen camino, si lo equivoco confío en que me lo harán saber. Gracias por leer.

**Prometida 2.**

-Te has vuelto más fuerte.

-Tu también padre.

Trunks tuvo el suficiente autocontrol para mantenerse silencioso en su escondite. No era tanto el verse a sí mismo conversando con Vegeta, sino la manera como el príncipe Saiyajin trataba a su par del futuro. Parecía tenerle un cariño especial y sobre todo respeto, algo que en toda su vida Trunks jamás creyó conseguir del orgulloso guerrero.

De pronto Vegeta abrazó a Mirai Trunks. Eso era el colmo, ese tipo de afecto casi no era demostrado por el príncipe, ni siquiera con Bra o Bulma. Por poco y pierde el control y salta a reclamarle a su padre, pero otros se le adelantaron.

-¡Allá están! –Dijo Bra volando cuando llevaba a Bulma en su espalda –Mira Mamá. Mi hermano logró encontrar a papá, no estaba con otra mujer. Te lo dije.

-Ya bájame hijita –Dijo Bulma un poco nerviosa por la forma descuidada en que Bra volaba sobre ciudad Satán.

Vegeta vio venir a su familia y ser reprochó a sí mismo su imprudencia, siempre estuvo pendiente de Trunks, pero de Bra no esperaba que lo siguiera. Jamás debió enseñarle la técnica, se lamentaba ahora el príncipe.

Ambas mujeres descendieron en el oscuro callejón. Bulma se aproximó al príncipe con ganas de discutir.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo este secreto?

-Mamá, que gusto de verte –Saludó Mirai Trunks.

-No intentes defender a tu padre –Le reprendió Bulma –Si fueras buen hijo ya me habrías llamado para decirme en que anduvo tu padre todo el día.

-Es mi culpa mamá –Dijo Mirai Trunks

–No te eches la culpa, ahora dime ¿Qué se trae Vegeta entre manos?

Vegeta sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, estaba enojado con Bulma por desconfiar de él.

-¡Tú no eres Trunks! –Le dijo Bra –Bueno, eres Trunks, pero no eres mi hermano Trunks.

Bulma miró extrañada a su hija.

-Sal de tu escondite Trunks –Habló Vegeta obligando a Trunks a salir a la escasa luz.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?

Bulma y Bra vieron a los dos Trunks frente a frente. Idénticos y casi de la misma edad. Se diferenciaban en el atuendo y en la mirada severa de Mirai Trunks.

-Así que tú eres el que me jalaba de los cabellos –Dijo Trunks al ver a su doble del tiempo presente.

Trunks miró a su doble del futuro y como era recibido tan efusivamente por su madre. Ya le habían contado que durante la batalla con Cell, él había venido del futuro para advertirles sobre los androides y para proporcionarle una medicina a Goku. También sabía que Mirai Trunks había acabado con Freezer y su padre King Cold. Hasta ahora se preguntaba si él, Trunks del presente podría acabar con aquel que había destruido a la raza entera de su padre.

-¿Qué no piensas darle la mano? –Le reprendió Vegeta.

Trunks despertó de sus cavilaciones y saludó a Mirai Trunks cortésmente.

-Hijo –Bulma jaló a Bra de la mano –Te presento a tu hermana menor, Bra.

-Se parece mucho a ti –Le dijo –Le diré a mi madre que tuviste otra hija, se pondrá contenta.

-No entiendo bien –Dijo la joven –¿Tengo dos hermanos?

Bulma miró a sus hijos, si bien era cierto que era el mismo Trunks, pero de diferente tiempo, aquello representaba una paradoja de la que ella era responsable. Porque su doble del futuro inventó la máquina del tiempo para salvar el mundo alternativo en el que los androides casi acabaron con la humanidad.

-Un momento –Dijo Bulma -¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo en tu tiempo?

Vegeta guardó silencio ante las miradas expectantes de su familia.

-No son malas noticias –Dijo Mirai Trunks –De hecho creo que les alegrará saber que estoy comprometido para casarme.

Vegeta sólo frunció más el entrecejo.

-El motivo por el que vine a este tiempo fue para contarle a mi padre la noticia. Mi madre pensó que tal vez él podría acompañarme en la ceremonia y en la fiesta.

-Claro que estaremos allí hijo querido –Dijo Bulma feliz con la noticia, la boda de su hijo –Has venido a llevarnos a tu tiempo para invitarnos a tu boda, que considerado eres. Pero tenemos que ir a casa a celebrar las buenas noticias, cuando se entere Milk. Tienes que contarme todo sobre tu novia, ¿Es bonita?

Bulma jaló a Mirai Trunks del brazo olvidando que ella no podía volar y quería llevarse a su hijo del futuro corriendo hasta la Corporación Cápsula.

-Mejor nosotros de llevamos mamá –Dijo Trunks al ver a su madre casi perder el control.

No tardaron en llegar hasta la corporación, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Dendé, Ten Shin Han, sólo Piccolo faltaba de los que una vez pelearon con el guerrero del futuro.

Vegeta ni bien vio al Nameku lo tomó de las antenitas y se lo llevó a otra habitación, esto no pasó desapercibido para Trunks, como tampoco dejó de notar toda la atención que acaparaba Mirai Trunks.

-Es una alegría volver a verlo Gohan sensei –Saludó Mirai Trunks al hijo de Gokú viéndolo como el guerrero que le enseño todo, y no como lo había conocido en el pasado, como un niño.

-Ellas son mi esposa Videl y mi hija Pan –Gohan saludó al muchacho que sentía especial afecto por Gohan.

-Papá yo ya conozco a Trunks –Refunfuñó Pan.

-No a este Trunks –Le explicó Videl –Tu padre me contó que vino hace mucho tiempo del futuro para advertirnos de unos terribles enemigos.

-Mi abuelito Satán me dijo que él solo había derrotado a Cell.

-¿Y tú le crees? –Le preguntó Yamcha.

Pan negó con la cabeza pero señaló hacia donde estaba Mr. Satán para que Yamcha no dijera nada.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, apareciste en tu nave del tiempo y derrotaste tú solo a Freezer, vaya una hazaña –Yamcha palmeó al muchacho en la espalda.

-No hice nada que mi padre o el señor Goku no hubieran hecho –Dijo Mirai Trunks sonrojándose –Papá me contó sobre el señor Gokú y las esferas del Dragon, es una pena, me hubiera gustado volver a verle.

-No te preocupes –Dijo Krillin cuando llegó –Donde quiera que esté Goku, de seguro está feliz y contento haciendo lo que más le gusta.

-Que es patear traseros de tipos muy fuertes –Dijo Número dieciocho.

Mirai Trunks se puso en guardia, definitivamente no esperaba ver a uno de los androides.

-Ella es mi esposa –Dijo Krillin con una mano detrás de la cabeza -¿Qué no te contaron? Me casé con Dieciocho y tengo una hija, ven quiero presentarte a Marron.

-Marron se fue con Bra a charlar a su habitación –Dijo Goten –Que bueno que no tengo hermanas.

-Usted es idéntico al señor Goku –Le dijo Mirai Trunks.

-Tú hablas de gente parecida, y eres igual que Trunks.

-Es que es Trunks –Le reprochó Milk –De no ser por este joven tú no hubieras nacido.

Hasta ahí, pensó Trunks, todos parecían estar más apegados a su doble del futuro y ya nadie se acordaba que él, el verdadero Trunks, estaba en la misma habitación, ¿Es que preferían al otro Trunks?


	3. ¡Vamos todos al futuro!

**Nota: **Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Akira Toriyama sensei y Toei Animations Studio. El tercer capítulo de esta aventura que intenta emular el estilo Drago Ball, se agreadece mucho a las amables personas que leen este fanfic.

**Prometida 3**

Todo fue alegría y sonrisas para la familia Brief y los guerreros Z, excepto para uno. Trunks todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea que de su par del futuro lo opacara. No tenía sentido, era él mismo pero con otro destino trazado. No era su culpa el haber crecido en un mundo relativamente pacífico.

De pronto Bulma levantó su copa y todos callaron al ver que la creadora del radar del dragón se disponía a hablar.

-Queridos amigos, como saben estamos festejando la llegada de mi hijo de un tiempo lejano –Decía con su copa en alto –Pero ese no es el único motivo de celebración, el principal motivo es celebrar el compromiso de mi hijo, Mirai Trunks se casa y toda la familia va asistir a tan importante acontecimiento.

Todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a Mirai Trunks todavía confundido por las muestras de afecto. Hasta que se atrevió a decir.

-Madre, no creo que sea posible –Le decía Bulma en voz baja –La máquina del tiempo sólo puede llevar un pasajero, no cabrán todos en ella.

-No te preocupes hijo –Bulma no bajó el tono de voz –Yo arreglaré la máquina para llevar a toda la familia. Todos asistiremos a tu boda hijo querido.

-Pero mamá –Trunks trató de decir algo sin embargo Vegeta lo detuvo.

-Deja a tu madre hacer lo que le plazca –La mirada del guerrero era determinante. Aun sin entenderlo del todo Mirai Trunks calló.

Vegeta sabía lo que hacía, pensaba Mirai Trunks, pero para el otro Trunks el comportamiento de su padre era irreconocible. En todos los años de su vida nunca supo que Vegeta se sintiera feliz de viajar con toda su familia. Eso no era algo que el orgulloso príncipe disfrutara, pero claro estamos hablando de Mirai Trunks, no de Trunks, de pedírselo él, probablemente Vegeta se negaría.

Poco faltó para que Trunks hiciera un puchero cuando notó que Vegeta se llevaba a Goten de una oreja otra habitación. De seguro el chico habría dicho algo inapropiado, o para el caso de Vegeta tal vez hablaría de no querer entrenar más para salir a conquistar mujeres, y eso era algo que el príncipe Saiyajin no permitiría, ningún descendiente de su raza se dedicaría a holgazanear. Es que Trunks sabía que el término holgazanear para los saiyajin se refería más al hecho de no entrenar de sol a sol, y no precisamente a obtener un trabajo fijo y remunerado.

Mientras los demás se dedicaban a llenar a Mirai Trunks con preguntas como el aspecto de la novia, cómo se habían conocido, que tan bonita era y esas cosas, hasta que Krillin con poco tino se le ocurrido preguntar.

-¿Número Dieciocho de tu tiempo sufrió mucho cuando la mataste?

Acto seguido Número Dieciocho le propinó un coscorrón a Krillin.

-No seas estúpido.

-Me lo merezco –Dijo frotando su cabellera gris.

-Mirai Trunks, nos hubieras avisado antes –Milk se aproximó al guerrero del futuro –Te hubiera preparado un hermoso ajuar para la novia.

-Por lo menos dejarás que te demos algún presente –Videl le habló.

-No tiene porque molestarse –Mirai Trunks bajó al mirada.

-Déjenlo en paz –Gohan se llevó a Mirai Trunks lejos de las mujeres –Lo ponen incómodo.

El chico del futuro agradeció este gesto. Sin duda el Gohan de este tiempo era idéntico al que conoció. Amable y compasivo, no haría alguna pregunta que él no deseara responder.

-Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? –Le preguntó.

-Pensaba regresar en cuanto mi nave se cargue de energía suficiente para el viaje –Luego le comentó a Gohan porque sintió confianza –Sólo tenía planeado llevarme a mi padre, pero me temo que mi madre de este tiempo se desilusionaría.

-Te comprendo, de seguro la Bulma del futuro no querrá compartir a Vegeta con otra Bulma, además que será un problema el acomodar a tus dos madres en la iglesia. ¿Qué les dirás a los padres de la novia?

Si supiera que eso es lo menos importante, pensaba Mirai Trunks. Su mirada sombría cambio por una de sorpresa cuando Goten y Vegeta volvieron a la habitación, de pronto se dio cuenta de que Dendé estaba desaparecido. Por su parte Gohan se escurrió de un momento a otro y a su lado no estaba su maestro sino Trunks.

-Se nota que la gente te aprecia mucho –Dijo Trunks sintiendo que hablaba consigo mismo –El futuro en el vives ¿Cómo es? ¿Volvieron a reconstruir todo luego de los androides?

-Así es –Le dijo secamente Mirai Trunks –Aunque al igual que aquí, han pasado algunas cosas.

Mirai Trunks sintió un impulso de hablar más pero se detuvo.

-De eso no quiero comentarte nada ahora.

Tristemente se alejó del lugar, dejando a Trunks molesto por la reacción. Es la primera vez que yo mismo me hago enojar, pensaba el hijo de Vegeta.

La fiesta transcurrió sin mayores incidentes. A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Bulma ya estaba trabajando en ampliar la capacidad de la máquina del tiempo, con nueva tecnología y la ayuda de Gohan no tardarían mucho en tener una nueva máquina del tiempo para más pasajeros.

Todo ese tiempo Trunks seguía yendo a su trabajo de Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, por lo menos eso le decía a Bulma, pero siempre se escabullía y observaba como en la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta y Mirai Trunks entrenaban.

¡Que rabia! Pensaba Trunks, incluso invitaron a Goten para entrenar con ellos. De seguro Mirai Trunks ya se hizo su mejor amigo. Todos prefieren a su copia del futuro que al Trunks con el que crecieron.

A Trunks no le quedó más remedio que escaparse de su oficina e irse a entrenar con su espada a las montañas del Paozu solo, esperando algún día alcanzar el nivel de su padre. Regresaba tarde para que nadie lo viera llegar a casa y salía temprano para no tener que ver como su familia lo desplazaba.

Finalmente la mañana en que Bulma terminó de armar la máquina del tiempo, salió contenta del taller.

-Ahora sí podré ocuparme de comprar un vestido nuevo, y otro para Bra, y Trunks no puede ir con cualquier traje, tiene que ser uno especial.

-Bulma –Le dijo Gohan frenando el ánimo de la mujer –No creo que sea necesario.

-¿Crees que Mirai Bulma ya se encargó de eso? –Bulma rió triunfalmente –Probablemente, como soy muy inteligente, no hubiera dejado ese detalle al aire, de seguro Mirai Trunks ya tiene un traje especial y yo tendré un vestido elegante.

De pronto Vegeta, Goten y Mirai Trunks entraron al taller con el rostro serio.

-Ve a llamar a Trunks y trae la botella –Le ordenó el príncipe a Gohan, porque Vegeta sólo ordena, nunca pide.

Al momento Gohan regresó con una extraña botella y con Trunks que por ser domingo no tenía excusa de salir a la oficina. El joven seguía molesto con su familia y amigos por sentirse abandonado.

-¿Qué es tan importante? –Preguntó al ver a todos reunidos.

-Sube a la máquina y no hagas preguntas tontas –Le dijo Vegeta –Ustedes también, ¿O están esperando una invitación?

Mirai Trunks, Goten, Gohan y Vegeta se subieron a la máquina del tiempo.

-¿Qué les pasa? –Protestó Bulma -¿A dónde creen que van? No jueguen con esa máquina que me costó mucho arreglarla.

Dentro de la nave Trunks todavía preguntaba.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nos vamos al futuro –Le dijo Vegeta –Te explicaremos todo cuando lleguemos allá.


	4. Aquí era el templo

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei Animations. Lamento la tardanza al actualizar, muchas gracias a las personas que leen este fanfic.

**Prometida 4**

Claro durante el corto transcurso de tiempo Vegeta no dijo ni una sola palabra. Sólo cuando la máquina se materializó en el mundo de Mirai Trunks, Vegeta le entregó el botellón que llevaba consigo.

-Cuídalo como a tu propia vida –Vegeta se bajó de la nave seguido de Mirai Trunks –Escondan la nave y averigüen si todavía queda algo del templo de Kamisama.

-Papá, ¿No me vas a explicar nada? –Trunks quería seguir a su padre pero fue detenido por Gohan.

-No hay mucho tiempo –Le dijo el hijo de Goku –Nosotros te diremos lo que sucede en este tiempo.

-Vamos al templo de Kamisama –Goten intentó levantar el vuelo pero una mano lo detuvo –Te olvidas de algo hermanito, tenemos que esconder nuestra máquina del tiempo, ¿O piensas quedarte a vivir aquí para siempre?

Goten suspiró resignado.

Vegeta y Trunks volaban rápidamente en dirección a la Capital del Oeste, nombre que se conservó porque Mister Satán no tuvo oportunidad de salvar al planeta.

-Comprendes perfectamente el plan –Le decía Vegeta a Mirai Trunks que volaba a su lado.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, todavía le costaba creer que Vegeta hubiera traído refuerzos para acabar con el nuevo enemigo. Por el tiempo que lo conoció, su padre jamás buscaba ayuda y menos de los hijos de Kakarotto. Realmente las cosas cambiaron desde la última vez que lo vio.

-Ese gusano de Beby no se saldrá con la suya –Dijo el Príncipe –terminaremos de borrar su maldita raza de este universo.

Para Gohan no era problema encontrar el templo de Kamisama, había estado allí varias veces, y aunque la Tierra estaba cambiada, todavía quedaban resquicios de cosas familiares, como la torre Karim.

-Me pegunto si Yayirove también murió –Decía ajustando sus anteojos.

-Trunks me dijo que no quedó ni un solo guerrero Z además de él, luego de que te asesinaran los androides –Goten respondió para que no se perdiera el tiempo en búsquedas infructuosas. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Trunks, con su semblante serio, casi enojado –Trunks, no deberías apretar tan fuerte el botellón del agua ultra sagrada, podría romperse.

Trunks cambió de cara y le preguntó al hijo menor de Kakarotto.

-¿El agua ultra sagrada? ¿Para qué la necesitamos?

-Para que la humanidad expulse los huevecillos de Beby –Le dijo Gohan que ya estaba en directa ascensión por lo que una vez fue la Torre Karim.

-¿Beby llegó hasta aquí? ¿Cómo? –Trunks todavía no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, porque lo que sabái era que Beby llegó a la Tierra cuando derrotaron al Profesor Myu, siempre creyó que sin ese incidente, ese demonio malvado no hubiera llegado a destruir su planeta.

-Parece ser que se le acabaron los tipos fuertes –Gohan estaba indagando haciendo suposiciones –O tal vez les siguió el rastro a los Saiyajin.

-Pero seguro se llevó un gran chasco cuando vio que ya no habían más guerreros en este planeta, excepto Mirai Trunks –Goten sonreía porque sus genes Saiyajin comenzaban a despertar, y el deseo por pelear surgía en su interior –Ahora no la tendrá tan fácil.

Los terrícolas ascendían más y más hacia el templo de Kamisama, mientras Vegeta y Mirai Trunks llegaron a la corporación Cápsula.

-Madre ya estoy en casa –Saludó Mirai Trunks entrando en el domo.

-Trunks, estaba preocupada –Mirai Bulma abrazó a su hijo –Dime ¿Lo conseguiste?

-Así es –Trunks abrió la puerta –Aquí está. Mi padre Vegeta, tal y como le prometimos al señor Beby.

Vegeta estaba de pie en el pórtico, con su expresión de siempre, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada de superioridad. Justo como lo recordaba Mirai Bulma, si hasta pensó que en todos los años el Príncipe apenas habría cambiado un poco. Nada de eso importó porque al momento, Mirai Bulma presionó un botón de una especie de control remoto y un campo de fuerza aprisionó a Vegeta.

-Llevémosle con el señor Beby –Sonrió Mirai Bulma con una expresión de maldad –La trampa del profesor Myu funcionó a la perfección, ya tenemos al saiyajin.

El templo de Kamisama no era más que un bloque de piedra que de alguna manera todavía se mantenía suspendida en el aire, pero ni una sola baldoza del piso estaba intacta. Las señales de lucha estaban por doquier y no quedaba ya gran cosa de lo que fuera un templo y refugio de los guerreros Z.

-Que mal terminó este lugar –Decía Goten al momento en que levantaba un bloque de piedra partido en dos –La pelea ha debido ser terrible.

-No te entretengas Goten –Le llamó Gohan -Vamos al interior de donde se puede esparcir el poder del agua ultra sagrada.

Llegar al interior del templo no era fácil, tendrían que quitar muchos escombros. Pesados bloques de piedra que trancaban la entrada hacia las habitaciones del templo.

-Trunks ayúdame a mover esta roca –Gohan comenzó a levantar una piedra.

-Pero que tarea más inútil –Gohan escuchó casi un murmullo.

-¿Qué te sucede Trunks? ¿Por qué estás refunfuñando?

-Yo no estoy refunfuñando, debe ser Goten –Respondió Trunks.

-¡Qué! Si yo no he abierto mi boca para nada –Se quejó Goten.

-¡El que habló fui yo! –La voz ahora era clara.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién me habla? –El hijo mayor de Goku se agarró la cabeza.

Mientras Goten y Trunks compartían miradas expresando el raro comportamiento de Gohan.

-Soy yo muchacho, Kaiosama.

-¿Kaiosama? –Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-¿Estás hablando con Kaiosama? –Trunks y Goten se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Cómo es que tú puedes escucharlo y nosotros no? –Preguntó Trunks.

-¿Ustedes no escuchan a Kaiosama? –Preguntó Gohan y por respuesta los otros dos guerreros negaron con la cabeza –Kaiosama, ¿Por qué soy el único que lo escucha?

-Es porque eres un guerrero místico, tu aura en ese sentido está más desarrollada que las de ese par de seres mundanos.

-Por supuesto –Sonrió Gohan -Fue el supremo Kaiosama de generaciones pasadas que despertó esa habilidad oculta en mí.

-¿Cuándo hablaste tú con el supremo Kaiosama? –Preguntó molesto Kaiosama –Bueno, eso no importa, lo importante es que les queda poco tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres Kaiosama? –Preguntó Gohan sin importarle que Trunks y Goten no entendían ni la mitad de lo que Gohan decía.

-Vegeta fue capturado por el profesor Myu –Kaiosama sonaba preocupado –De prisa no hay tiempo que perder, si Beby se mete en cuerpo de Vegeta no podrán vencerlo.

-¿¡Vegeta capturado!? –Gohan dijo sorprendido –Es imposible, él conoce las artimañas de Beby no se dejaría capturar.

-¡Mi padre fue capturado! –Trunks sintió pesar y rabia, ¿Cómo era posible?, si estaba con Mirai Trunks, el príncipe saiyajin no se dejaría atrapar tan rápido –¡Tengo que ir a rescatarle!


	5. ¿Quién traicionó a mi padre?

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animations, no me pertenece nada más que la trama que tampoco es un dechado de originalidad, pero se hace lo que se puede, gracias a todas las personas que leen y a las que me dejan algún comentario.

**Prometida 5**

-Trunks es tan impulsivo como Vegeta –Decía Gohan cuando trataba de detenerle –No lograrás nada si actúas de prisa

-Trunks es tan impulsivo como Vegeta –Decía Gohan cuando trataba de detenerle –No lograrás nada si actúas de prisa.

Trunks, que para ese momento yacía debajo de Goten y Gohan asido de brazos y piernas, suspiró resignado.

-Pero mi padre se volverá peligroso si Beby logra meterse en su cuerpo –Trunks dejó de luchar –En este tiempo no contamos con el señor Goku para que lo detenga.

-Por eso mismo Trunks –Gohan soltó a Trunks que ya estaba tranquilo –No podrás solo contra Beby, debemos planear bien el rescate de tu padre si es que no es demasiado tarde. ¿Tú que dices Kaiosama?

Kaiosama observó desde su pequeño planeta con Grigori y Bubbles sobre su hombro.

-Vegeta todavía no se ha vuelto malvado –Kaiosama dijo está última palabra dubitativo, casi como si contuviera las ganas de echarse a reír, aunque la situación fuera muy seria.

-Entiendo Kaiosama, todavía tenemos esperanzas –Dijo Gohan –Debemos hacer un plan, algo rápido. Con Vegeta nos será más fácil derrotar a ese parásito.

-Dime una cosa Gohan –Trunks se levantó del piso –¿Kaiosama sabe como fue que atraparon a mi padre? Quisiera que le preguntaras para saber a que nos enfrentaremos.

-Buena idea –Gohan se frotó la barbilla –Kaiosama, Trunks quiere saber.

-Sí, ya sé lo que quiere saber –Se molestó el entrenador de Goku –Yo sí puedo escucharlos, no tienes que repetirlo todo

-Lo siento –Se disculpó Gohan amable como siempre -¿Cómo fue?

Kaiosama que podía observar a Trunks se preguntaba si era buena idea, por algo era Kaiosama y habían cosas que no se le escapan.

-Verás, a Vegeta lo traicionaron –Pensó por unos momentos, hasta a encontrar la mejor manera de decirle las cosas a Gohan –Tienes que tomar en cuenta que el planeta entero está bajo el control de Beby, me refiero a todo el planeta.

-¿Estás insinuando que Mirai Trunks está bajo el control de Beby? –Gohan habló sin pensar en la reacción de Trunks.

Trunks apretó los puños, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para los hijos de Goku y Kaiosama.

-No fue así, en realidad fue la mujer, esa a la que llaman Bulma –Kaiosama corrigió al hijo de Goku –Pero fue muy rápido, no sé porque Vegeta fue hasta allí solo, fue muy imprudente, como todos los saiyajin.

-Por eso trajimos el agua ultra sagrada, nos encomendó que la esparciéramos por el planeta desde este templo –Gohan sacó la botella.

-¿De qué servirá eso? Beby volverá a contaminar a la gente otra vez –Kaiosama regañó a Gohan sin motivo.

-Bueno, eso fue lo que Vegeta nos dijo que teníamos que hacer –Gohan se rascó la cabeza –La verdad le he conocido mejores planes, pero siempre parece saber lo que hace.

-Por algo eres el hijo de tu padre, eres tan ingenuo como él –Kaiosama regañó otra vez a Gohan –Ahora tienes que rescatar a Vegeta.

-Es cierto, tenemos que rescatarlo –Dijo gohan –Pero también debemos cuidar el agua ultra sagrada, porque si se desperdicia el viaje sería en vano.

-Puedo ir con Trunks –Sugirió Goten –Así podremos hacer la fusión y rescatar a Vegeta rápidamente, mientras tu cuidas el agua y sigues conversando con Kaiosama.

Era evidente que al hijo menor de Goku no le gustaba escuchar a su hermano mayor hablando solo como un loco.

Goten miró a Trunks a los ojos buscando su aprobación, el hijo de Vegeta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Era mejor actuar de prisa porque no había mucho tiempo, y el plan no parecía tan malo después de todo.

Gohan también estuvo de acuerdo, pese a las protestas de Kaiosama que consideraba aquella una mala idea. Gohan les deseó suerte a los dos jóvenes, mientras hacía como que no escuchaba a Kaiosama decir que los saiyajin eran siempre impulsivos y que actuaban antes de pensar.

El hijo mayor de Goku decidió levantar los escombros para llegar al interior del templo, desde allí ya podría esparcir el agua el momento indicado, era mejor estar preparado.

Los dos muchachos volaron raudamente hacia la Capital del Oeste, Trunks no quería hablar, pero Goten le tenía la suficiente confianza como para conversar con él aun en este tipo de situaciones.

-Se nota que estás enfadado.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo fui capaz de traicionar a mi padre?

-Si lo piensas bien, yo también estuve bajo el poder de Beby, y en ese momento no me importó pelear contra el mío.

-Pero yo no lo traicioné, fue Mirai Trunks.

-Que eres tú mismo –Le dijo Goten –Además tienes que tomar en cuenta que Mirai Trunks no creció junto a Vegeta, y a decir verdad, para ti que sí le conociste más tiempo, sabes que no ha sido un lecho de rosas. Vegeta no es muy expresivo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que Mirai Trunks siente algún afecto por Vegeta? Es su padre pero casi ni lo conoció.

Trunks reflexionó sobre estas palabras. A lo mejor era cierto, además Mirari Trunks tenía como figura paterna a Gohan, su maestro, no a Vegeta. Pero ¿Por qué Vegeta parecía más apegado a Mirai Trunks de lo que nunca lo estuvo con él?

-¿Puedes sentir el chi de tu padre? –Preguntó Goten.

-No, lo está escondiendo.

-¿Cómo sabes donde está?

-Puedo sentir el chi de Beby.

Goten no dijo más, si bien seguía siendo un buen amigo de Trunks, con el tiempo, la amistad que tuvieron de pequeños se fue enfriando cuando Trunks entró a una universidad diferente y luego a presidir la compañía de su familia. Además Goten parecía más interesado en salir con alguna novia, actividad a la que Trunks casi no se dedicaba.

El hijo de Goku observaba lo que sería la ciudad Satán de su tiempo, estaba algo cambiada aunque el diseño de las calles permanecía. Seguramente la gente de este tiempo se dedicó durante todos esos años a reconstruir sus vidas.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Trunks se detuvo sobre lo que parecía una especie de coliseo.

-Ahí están.

-¿Nos fusionamos de una vez? –Preguntó Goten.

-No, podría ser peligroso para la gente que está entrando a ese recinto –Trunks le señaló la calle donde la gente hacía cola para entrar y conseguir un lugar en las graderías –Intentemos entrar y cuando estemos los más cerca posible de mi papá, nos fusionamos para rescatarle rápidamente.

Ambos descendieron hasta la calle y observaron como la gente entraba y salía a lo que parecía una especie de templo de adoración para Beby.

-Esto está atestado de gente –Se quejó Trunks –Tardaremos demasiado si hacemos permanecemos en la fila.

-Déjamelo a mí –Goten tenía plan. Se salió de la fila y corrió hacia la el otro lado del domo –¡Vamos Trunks, me acaban de informar que están regalando camisetas autografiadas en la puerta trasera!

Acto seguido la gente se abalanzó en carrera hacia la puerta trasera del coliseo, dejando despejada la entrada.

Los muchachos lograron ingresar sin problemas al coliseo, donde la gente esperaba ansiosa la salida de Beby. En el centro estaba Vegeta, inmovilizado por una especia de rayos que lo sujetaban de brazos y piernas. En el palco estaba el doctor Myu, junto a Mirai Bulma, Mirai Trunks y una joven.

-Vamos Goten, vamos a fusionarnos –Trunks miró a Goten que parecía no escucharlo.

-¡Es Valese! –Decía el hijo de Goku -¿Qué hace allí?

**Nota: **Valese es la muchacha con la que Goten salía en Dragon Ball GT, por lo menos ese es el nombre que aparece en Wikipedia sobre ese personaje.


	6. El plan mal ejecutado

**Nota**: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Torikyama y Toei Animations. Respecto al nombre de la amiga de Goten, está en la wikipedia en inglés, Parezze o Parese está en la Wikipedia en español, aunque en los doblajes se la menciona como Paz. Siendo que hay varias maneras de nombrar a este personaje, he decidido mantenerlo con la primera fuente consultada. Espero no les moleste este detalle.

**Prometida 6.**

Trunks intentó tranquilizar a Goten, recordaba a Valese como una amiga que era bonita, pero no sabía que esa muchacha significara algo para él, menos que significara algo para sí mismo en este mundo alterno.

-Seguro está poseída por la semilla maligna de Beby –Trunks de algún modo trató de sonar convinvente –Creo que no podremos acercarnos más a mi padre. Deberíamos fusionarnos.

En efecto, los muchachos podían ver directamente a Vegeta, puesto en el centro del coliseo como si fuera un trofeo. El príncipe sin embargo lucía sereno y ni siquiera luchaba por librarse de sus captores. Detalle que para alguien con la experiencia de Goku no hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero los muchachos, quienes no se foguearon en tantas batallas, pasaron este detalle por alto.

-Oye Trunks, ¿Por qué Mirai Trunks le está tomando la mano a Valese? –Preguntó Goten al ver a su interés romántico muy cercana a su amigo del futuro.

-No lo sé, lo averiguaremos después cuando hayamos librado a mi padre.

-Tienes razón, estoy siendo infantil –Goten sacudió su cabeza -Además no es Valese, es Mirai Valese.

El hijo de Kakarotto quiso de algún modo convencer a Trunks de eso, y de alguna manera convencerse a sí mismo también. Aunque en el fondo sospechaba que la famosa prometida de Mirai Trunks era su querida Valese. No permitiría que un detalle como ese interfiriera en su misón.

-No debería preocuparme por estas tonterías -Dijo -¿Nos fusionamos como super Saiyajin?

-Llamaríamos la atención de todos al hacerlo –Pensó en voz alta el hijo de Vegeta –Pero con ese poder seremos lo suficientemente rápidos y fuertes. Es mejor estar preparados para cualquier contingencia.

Goten asintió e inmediatamente ambos se transformaron llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Eran tan sólo unos segundos antes de nivelar sus kis y comenzar esa especie de coreografía que Piccolo les enseñara. Todo hubiera salido como lo planeado de no ser por el momento justo en que al finalizar juntaban las puntas de sus dedos índice y meñique. Mirai Valese, tomada de la mano con Mirai Trunks besó la mejilla de éste, y en unas cuantas centésimas, Goten perdió el control y olvidó extender su meñique, dando como resultado una versión anciana y gorda de Gotenks.

-¡A él! –Gritó desde su placo el profesor Myu –Atrápenlo.

-Ese par de imbéciles –Refunfuñaba Vegeta entre dientes –Lo echarán todo a perder.

Bajo esas condiciones, Gotenks no era rival ni siquiera para un simple humano. Trató de alzar vuelo pero le representaba un gran esfuerzo el siquiera dar algunos pasos. Pronto Gotenks sintió una opresión en su pecho y el aire que le faltaba. Jadeante fue atrapado por la gente del coliseo y puesto en una prisión parecida a la de Vegeta junto a él.

Mientras tanto, Gohan ya había despejado gran parte de los escombros del una vez, templo de Kamisama. Por lo menos ya se podía ingresar a la parte del subsuelo desde donde se podía dispersar el agua ultra sagrada.

-Esto es una tragedia, es un desastre –Escuchó que Kaiosama le hablaba de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Kaiosama? –Preguntó Gohan preocupado.

-Han atrapado a Trunks y a Goten –Ahora los tres son prisioneros de Beby –Si Beby controla a cualquiera de los tres será imparable.

Las noticias no eran buenas. Gohan sintió el impulso de salir volando a ayudar, pero sabía que si Goten y Trunks no habían podido hacer nada, él solo tampoco tenía muchas posibilidades. Además tenía que cuidar del agua ultra sagrada para salvar a los habitantes del planeta.

La situación no era buena, pero quedándose cruzado de brazos no lograría nada. Finalmente decidió volar hasta el lugar para ver como se presentaba la situación. En el camino Kaiosama ya le vendría contando los pormenores de la captura de Goten y Trunks.

-¡Estarán contentos! –Vegeta en el coliseo reprendía a ese par descocado que se había hecho atrapar de una manera muy estúpida –Han echado a perder mis planes.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo Gotenks con su voz cansada –Tú tienes la culpa por dejarte atrapar.

Vegeta estuvo a punto de liberarse de su prisión y darle su merecido a ese par de inútiles. Pero primero tenía otros asuntos importantes. El príncipe tuvo que reunir toda la paciencia que jamás tuvo para mantener la calma, mientras el anciano y gordo Gotenks se ponía roncar.

Vegeta sólo bajó la mirada, era mejor no decir nada, al cabo de media hora ese par volvería a la normalidad. De cierto modo, esto no se lo esperaba Beby, ya serían capaces de librarse. Ahora Vegeta sólo le quedaba esperar el momento indicado.

-¿Por qué tardará tanto ese insecto? –Pensaba el príncipe guerrero –Ya debería intentar algo, no me gusta ser exhibido como animal de presa y menos con una aberración con la que consiguieron Goten y Trunks.

En su camino hacia el coliseo Gohan no podía evitar una sonrisa al escuchar el relato de Kaiosama.

-No seas irresponsable –Le reprendía el maestro –Es serio, yo no sé como puedes reír en un momento así.

-Debe ser la peor fusión realizada por esos dos, yo conocía la de Gotenks viejo y la Gotenks gordo, pero nunca ambas en una sola.

A Gohan le causaba risa, pero sobre todo alivio. Entonces era por eso que atraparon a los muchachos. ¿En qué estarían pensando? Si el viejo y el gordo no sirven para nada, el viejo gordo debe ser más débil todavía. Tal vez la situación no se presentaba tan grave. Tal vez se trataba tan solo del descuido. Aunque todavía quedaba el hecho de que Vegeta seguía prisionero. Si tan sólo el príncipe Saiyajin no fuera tan reservado, podía por lo menos confiarle parte de su plan, sin embargo el hijo mayor de Goku podía intuirlo.

-Por lo pronto hay que liberar a esos dos –Decía sin hacerle caso a los regaños de Kaiosama.

De vuelta en el coliseo Vegeta comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Oye gusano –Se dirigió al profesor Myu –Sé que tienes a un maldito Tsufuru escondido. ¿Por qué no lo sacas de una vez para terminar con este espectáculo?


End file.
